1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a caring device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a caring device for toes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for body caring devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,169 to Martin teaches the combination of a towel, a cord embedded in and enclosed by the fabric of the towel and projecting beyond each end of the towel to form handles.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,453 to Ogden teaches a foot apparatus and, more particularly, to an elongated member formed of resilient foam and suitably impregnated with medicinal substance for being interlaced between the toes of the human foot.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,849 to Guinta teaches a skin conditioning article that has a springy and pliable body of layers of nylon net fabric with a mesh of about one-eighth inch, more or less. In the illustrated embodiment, the body is elongated and has four layers of fabric gathered at either end to form necks and pleats. The fabric is first doubled upon itself to form a folded end edge. Both sides of the fabric are then doubled over to form a pair of folded side edges and open edges proximate each other at the center of one face of the body. The layers are secured to each other in any suitable manner, as by stitching, proximate each of the opposite ends of the body, and this stitching may also secure ties to the body for gathering the layers and forming the pleats and necks. The open edges of the body, layers provide access to a pocket, formed by the folded end edge of the body, for retaining a bar of soap or other suitable article. The skin may be lubricated and the net fabric rubbed over the skin to cleanse and condition the skin.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,868 to Tundermann teaches a disposable foot-care article in the form of a toe cover made of absorbent non-woven fabric or suitable stock, and method of manufacturing same that utilizes a continuous web wherein the web is impregnated with medicated foot-care agents, folded longitudinally into at least a partial overlap and then sealed and cut diagonally to produce a slipper-shaped toe cover.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,922 to Umeda teaches a drying appliance for preventing athlete""s foot, which is attached to the underside of the human toes and can absorb the moist, greasy and other secretions existing on the toes, on which a medicament can be applied and/or permeated.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,796 to Gillespie et al. teaches two pieces of nylon net of predetermined dimensions that are superimposed on a piece of terry cloth of the pre-determined dimensions. The terry cloth and nylon combination is folded over on itself to form a strip-like configuration in a manner whereby the net is on the outside. Each of a pair of handle members is affixed to a corresponding end of the strip-like configuration of terry cloth and nylon.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,575 to Collins teaches a combination hand washer and back scrubber, comprising an elongated strip of fabric, having two lateral edges, transverse, expansible strips attached to a first side of said fabric strip, each transverse strip extending substantially the entire width of said fabric strip, said transverse, expansible strips including sponge strips and abrasive strips aligned on said first side in an alternating manner, a water absorbent strip attached to an opposite second side of said fabric strip, said water absorbent strip being non-abrasive to skin, and a transverse elastic hand strap of elongated dimension, attached at opposite ends to said respective lateral edges of said fabric strip at approximately the midpoints thereof to form a loop for retaining said fabric strip in a folded position and for allowing the hand of a person to fit within said loop to use said combination hand washer and back scrubber as a wash cloth.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,018 to Ikebe et al. teaches a device for deodorizing and drying a portion between toes used by putting it between toes. The device comprises two rod-shaped flexible fibrous elements or layers formed of a large number of fibers disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of said layers, an air- and water-permeable flexible shell member being wound around said flexible fibrous layers such that a cavity is formed between the upper fibrous layer and the lower fibrous layer, and particulate substances having a hygroscopic function being housed in said cavity in a quantity corresponding to a part of a volume of said cavity.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for body caring devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a caring device for toes that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present Invention is to provide a caring device for toes that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a caring device for toes that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a caring device for toes that includes a body and a pair of handles. The body is either tubular, flat, solid, or a sheet of rolled material for moving longitudinally between a pair of adjacent toes or is an endless loop for moving longitudinally and simultaneously between two pair of adjacent toes. The body is made of either cheesecloth, disposable paper, stockinet, or 100% cotton, is seamless and braidless for obviating risk of scarification of the toes caused by seams and braids when the body is moved between the toes during use, and is either dry for drying the toes so as to prevent formation of athlete""s foot and other skin irritation sand odors originating from moisture or is impregnated with a medicinal powder or cream for preventing at least skin cracking, infection, and fungus. Each handle is either a ring that is attached to the body by either the associated free end of the body being knotted or stitched therearound or has the endless loop pass therethrough or is an associated free end of the body formed into fringes that are knotted to prevent unraveling of the body and for providing grasping portions that prevent the fringes from slipping through the hands. The fringes supplement the grasping portions of the knots by shifting accordingly and filling any gaps between the knots and the hand so as to provide a more contiguous grasping surface. The ring is rigid and cordless for facilitating grasping thereof by the hands, as opposed to a cord which would collapse onto itself.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.